Double Blessed, Double Fated, Double You Name It!
by Alex Penholder
Summary: FutureFic! Lets change some stuff. What if Moses had two destinies one from each sides? What if Ramses wanted Moses as his husband? What if he never left Egypt? What if things went a little different and something's happens sooner and agreements were made differently. How would it had turned out? !Warnings inside! -Hope you like the summary!- Oh and its a Five Shot :-J


Disclaimer/ Warning:

I don't own _The Prince of Egypt _but if in some way I had a hand in writing it in the bible, It would have been somewhat like this. But no offense to anyone I just think lifes is better with a big rainbow smack dib in the middle. Oh and please don't flame or anything nasty (when it hasn't even gotten nasty yet .) it took me forever to get this together in my head, and I'd be very sad which might cause me to take a bite of your soul Lol. But back to reason -

Male+Male= Slash, MPreg (just to shake things up HeH HeH)

Chapter 1- Honey here come the Kids!

The pitter patter of little feet enlighten the great halls of the royal temple, shadows dance upon the hieroglyphic filled walls small shadows of children chasing each other. The dancing of children laughter sing around the temple.

"Atem come back here you can't be running around here necked, Mother and Father have told you about this!" came the yells of a young boy, chasing after a boy who looked similar to him. "I don't cared I'm the next Pharaoh of Egypt! I can do whatever I want to Yami!"

As two round the corner, a young girl identical to them rounded the side of the hall, charging full speed and hot on their heels! "You two idiots! I'm going to bury both of you up to your heads in sand! Again! ARGH!" Both Boys turned to see their twin sister once again in one of her epically legendary rages, a cold chill ran down their spine at the blood thirsty tone of her voice. "Dear Ra Help! Mom!,' shouted both boys at once.

At that moment Moses was in the royal stroll keep looking up some information on the trading routine of the last four boating seasons versus those of the harvest seasons collection and trading. When he heard "Mom!" from just down the hallway from where ways. The question came to mind of what in the world his kids be up to now?

Hopefully Atem wasn't running around undressed like last time. He take a deep breath and sighed aloud, even if it wasn't very royal like of him his brother would scold him for doing something like that in the open. Thinking of the scowl his brother would have on his face was funny though, he always tried to be so strict when it came to how Moses acted and presented himself. Giggling to himself at a memory of when he was younger and he tried to walk around in bright orange paint, he thought that day Ramses was going to blow a blood vessel "Heh, Heh." Standing down the stroll, he stood from his chair in the corner of the room and made his way to the door.

"Come back here you little brats!" the sound of his daughter made it all make sense it would him. It seems his two princes have upset his little princess again and like always she was out for blood, specifically theirs. Man were they a hand full but he still loved them no less. As he reached the door he, heard a strange silences making him stopright in front of the door, silence wasn't normal for them especially in this situation, and nor was it good. Rush yened open the door, right at the moment his kids were diving into it, his looking the eyes of all three and all he known was that this was going to hurt. "

A giant crash was heard throughout the castle, even in the temples meeting room where the present Pharaoh Rameses was have a boarding arrangement meeting with land that were on the brake of war. He put his head down and released a breath he wasn't planning on holding, till he heard his brother Moses yell out, "We're okay!" Upon his sigh he spoke to the other leads, with smile try to hide his displeasure. Clearing his throat "So shall we continue?" training his voice to sedy. "Are you sure my king?" one of the Lords asked looking uncertainly at his majesty.

He groaned inwardly to himself, "Yes!" he says sternly. "Now where were we gentlemen?" "I'm going to kill Moses and those kids later!" he thought to himself as he continues on with his meeting. Then another Leads says "Well kids what can you do right?" he offers a gentle smile of understanding, the king sighs "Yes what can you do," his stern expression from before replacing with a kind smile. "Okay so lets get this settles shall we."

Returning to find Moses as he laid out on the ground with three little monsters in a jumble of legs and arms. A round of groans and moans of pain echoed from the mouths of the little ones. From the looks of it he was partially right he was okay at least considering he's had worse than this before that is.

Blowing out a puff of air "Okay up everyone. Is anyone hurt?" He asked as he checked them over as he himself stood looking at them as they wrestle around to stand. "No mommy we're fine." They looked fine just a little sore. "Now explain to me what's going on here!"

As the children rose he casted a stern look at them, to warning against anymore running, yelling, or arguments from them in his presents or that day. "Well I'm waiting!" But as always they disregarded his look and tried to give him an innocent look. They stood swarming in his gaze, as he looked over the triples, he saw once again he's eldest son Atem without a trace of cloth on him not even a lon cloth, that boy was more and more like him in his youth every day; his second oldest Yami who was much like the shy kind heart of his grandmother nervously glancing up at his brother, making him blush more than he thought humanly possible, then finally to his daughter Rama whom looked like she was in a fight with the soldiers again, her face and body paint smeared, and her hair in sear disarray, the flaming glare set on her brothers.

Now she had the attitude of both his brothers and her grandfather sometimes he wonders if she was supposed to be born first with her take charge attitude and no nonsense ways. Oh Ra now she was handful herself especially with those stern eyes of hers but her scowl were just as cute as her Ramas. Sighing unable to say much and stop the smile that settled at his mouth. Turning around he walked from the entrance to the table that held some strolls he had earlier and grab a headwrap he was messing with earlier.

Looking it over he saw it was just long and wide enough to where around Atem's waist. Sighing once again, he walk back over to the children "Here Atem wrap this around yourself, its not appreciate for a prince of egypt to be indecent like this." Atem looked up with a pout but didn't protest, he grab the cloth and wrapped it around his waist. "Okay, now that we're all together would someone like to explain." He saw it coming,he knew what was going to happen he alway started as loud as possible and only got louder as they tried tover talk one another, did it always have to be like this? Sighing once again, he raised his hand in a halting motion. "Okay one at a time." Their screams stopped and they place all their attention on him, "Now Rama lets start with you okay," he said pointing to his youngest child since she had a thing for telling events moment for moment. "Awe Mom that's not fair!" Yelled out his eldest.

"Well neither is running around in the nude causing a ruckus while your father is in a very important meeting young man." he stated calmly. Atem grumble but said nothing aloud at least not that Moses could hear but Rama sure did and made it known .

"Hey don't you dare talk back to Mom Atem, when this is your fault to begin with!" Rama announced

"Your not my Mother so stop acting like it Rama!" Atem's words came out with harness and mean in intent.

"Well maybe if you acted more mature and not like that of a child all the time I wouldn't have to!"

"Sorry, that I would like to live my childhood to the fullest unlike you, Old Hag!"

"Why you! By IsIse I swear with you as a ruler Egypt will see it's end you, you, you... Agh forget this I'm going to run you through!"

Rama start towards him, and Atem go wide eye at look in her eye's and the fact that his sister really was going to run him through with what he didn't know but trust she'd to find away!

"Mom! Help! Save me she's going to kill ME! AHHHHH!," Hide behind Yami who was trying to save his older brother from their little sister's wrath.

"Okay that's enough! Or someones getting bent over a Knee!" Just like every other time the kids freeze and look at him like hurt baby lambs.

"Uh Huh... Okay now Rama don't act like you're not in trouble either, your father and me have both told you about that anger of yours! And to stop beating up you on brothers, to instead try and use your words like a young lady should especially a princess, you should know when to pick up arms and when to manipulate by words. Remember more bees with honey but not with vinegar dear."

"Yes mother I'm sorry." her head hangs slightly to the left, most don't notice unless they were to study her very closely.

Placing a on shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, then motioning for the boys to come over to him.

"So just to keep the peace I think it best for Yami to tell me what happen!" His smiling face bleaming at his second oldest, knowing to his brother and sister he was the most suited to be placed in youngest position with how protective and delicate they treated him.

In a meek voice Yami spoke "Well umm... you see... ummm," a whimper came out.

"It's okay sweetie go ahead." Yami has always been the neutral one in the family and just went with the flow of things useless it messed with Atem or cause Rama harm.

"Okay Mommy" He took a larger golpe of air then slowly pushed it out. "Me and Atem were outside and some of the other boys were making fun at make of me say I was too girly looking to be a prince and that I should be called princess Yama not prince Yami. I did like and asked them to stop but they wouldn't and I started crying." Yami wasn't the most social of the triples and is extremely shy with anyone he meets for the first time. And it really didn't help that he had more of a feminine figure which was already starts to show. He and Rameses were already worried about how other nobles would treat him and this only confirmed their worries. Yami's eye casted down in remembering what happened, only looking up when he felt a hand on his own, looking to the side to see his brother Atem holding his hand making him blush slightly. He started again "That's when Atem came and got really mad at them and said if they said another word against me he would tell father and have their lands attacked. They had said he couldn't do that but Atem told them that he was soon to be king and if he wanted them enslaved he would, and make them wish they were with Anubis before their time."

Moses couldn't help but smile at how Atem stood up for his brother and noticed just off to the side that Rama was smirking and giving her oldest brother and rare look of approval. "But I thought that was so mean and told Atem to apologize, he had them ready to cry and run to their fathers and ruin Daddy's meeting and I didn't want him to get yelled at, or cause trouble that was not needed. So I asked them to forgive him and he got mad at me, so we got into an argument and I told him some things that got him mad." He paused and looked to his brother then to his father with sad eyes "What did you say?"

"That he was pig headed and needed to learn to mind his own business. He needed to act like a king not some over protective animal." Yami said lowly. He had to give it to his son he knew what buttons to press to get his his brother started, because he might be shy but he was also a little spit fire when you pushed him hard enough. But he was also very considerate of things, sometimes too considerate and would let himself burn if it might keeping the peace. "And the boys commented that the King and Queen were having fighting again so that's when they got really quiet and looked really scared because Atem give them that look that Dad gave General Alexander the last time he was here and had keep touching you all day.

I got mad and walked away from him but he followed me and then he said he was sorry but I was mad and he was being cruel, So I called him a fool for a prince and he said he was the smartest. So somehow we got to him say he was a king and cause do anything he wanted which like always lead to him ummm… in the nude." Once again Yami turning red from something he found to be embarrassing.

Continuing "So he striped and started running around the palace, and at some point we got into Rama's room and kind of had an accident. She her friend for the temple with her and well you can guess how that went when Atem ran in. And she started yelling at him then me and he started yelling at her for yelling at me then she started chasing us when one of her friends started flirting with Atem,which kind of caused her mirror to break and some of her clothes to catch on fire, then her to fall down a hole. That's when she started trying to kill us because she had caught Atem at some point but in the midst of their wrestling they kind of started fight hand to hand and he saw a hole near the entrance where they were starting to remodel. So that's why she appears to have fought with one of the guards again, because she had to climb out of a to mention the palm tree we might have broken." His eyes fell to the ground and he started to nibble his lip nerously and twitling his feet.

Moses looked at his children and shook his head at what he was hearing well at least they didn't bury the royal horses this time or shatter one of the great hall pillars this time.

Moses just laughed trying to take in the fact that somehow like always his kids destroyed something that he couldn't think of a way to do such a thing for the life of him how, but if any could it would his and Ramas triples. Blowing out yet another drag of air he hadn't noticed he was holding. "You guys," he looked at the triples and saw that now all of them were holding hands, awaiting their punishment. Man he wasn't good with these things he was the funny loving parent who they kind to when Daddy was being too mean or hard on them. Where is Ramas when you need him.

"Huuuhhhh, Okay first of all you all have been warned earlier today about just how important today was and what was riding on this. Well at least I was, but that's not the point! You promised to keep the noise and fighting down to nothing, and you broke that promise and are in serious trouble." They looked at him understanding full well what he was talking about because that morning they had promised to be on their best behavior, and not break anything.

"Second Atem from what I've heard, which I'm pretty sure is the true, you started off with good intent but along the way, your ego got the best of you. Listen I understand how you felt but you have to let your brother deal with his own battles or have you forgot who's the best fighter out of you three Huh?" Yami cheeks tinted pink, Atem grumble that he still was going to be the king and Rama just giggled. "Now Yami I know you had a good intent to but you have to remember not every little thing is going to bring that kingdom crashing down around you, you should stand up for yourself no matter to who me and your father included. Also it's not your job to worry about such important things it's the Proarh and mine enjoy being a child." He reached up to Yami and ruffled his hair, then looked at Rama.

"Finally Rama I can see why you were ferries you were just minding your business and play with your friends. But they came running into your room and messed it up, but I'm sure their very sorry for causing you such problems and messing up your room. Right Boys?" He looked at them with the eye and he heard an audible gloop from them before they spoke "Yeah we're really sorry Rama. We'll make it up to you promise!" Smiling at them then looking back at his daughter "But your still in trouble for how you handled everything and trying to run your brother through, this is why me and your father are against you taking sword lessons. You're argue worries us and you having a sword just sounds like trouble." He physically shivered at the thought of his sweet princess having a sword with the temper on her. "And finally WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO ABOUT HAND TO HAND!?" the kids flinched at their mothers tone, but it was only meant for two, them being the oldest and the youngest.

"Sorry mom." The two said together hoping to get some forgiveness for this, even when they had been here too many times by now to know that it won't work. "Oh no not this time I've went on till my skin was blue asking you two to grow up and stop beating each other, now Atem kicking your sister in a hole was very uncalled for and Rama breaking a palm tree, and don't try and say it wasn't you. Trust I know your handle work by now, I kind of had you living in me for nearly a year so I know." He looked pointedly at the two, "I'm telling your father once he's out of that meeting and you will both be a desert full of till then I want you Atem in your room till tonight's feast, and I would say the same for you Rama but your room is probably getting cleaned up just go to the temple and see if they need help but be on time for tonight. And Yami you are free to go but don't you get into anymore trouble and if you hear from those noble boys again you tell me and i'll deal with them get it." The kid nodded and got to what was told of them well except for Yami who stood in the doorway and watched his siblings walk away,so he could talk to his mom by he saw that they were no longer in listening ranger or sight he turned to Moses.

"Mommy?"

Moses looked down at Yami curiously wonder what his son could staying behind for. "Yes my child?" Yami looked up with watery eyes and said "I'm sorry for making you mad, this is all my fault and now Atem and Rama are in trouble please don't be mad at them it was me who did it!" Yami begin to explain to him pleading for him to forgive the others. Its was sweet and so familiar he could just remember how something just like this started him on a life changing journey. Yami eye were starting to overflow and Moses just smile his son cared so much that it was dangerous, he took his hands and placed them on Yami's face and brushed his thumbs over his eye's to wipe away the tears. "O my dear sweet son I was not truly doing this to punish them but to teach them to act more accordingly because…" he pause at what he was about to say. Chuckling to himself and shook his head "And now I was about to sound like my late father, boy was that about to be awkward," his hand reaches behind his head and scratches his neck. "Mommy?"

His son looks at him with questioning eyes, "Hahh," Moses looks at his son, maybe it's time he told Yami how him and his father came to be. "Hey Yami do you want to hear a story."

At that his little boy beamed like the light of Ra's radiance, "Oh Mommy I would love to hear a story is it the one about the old men and pack mule?" Boy did Yami like stories, he's always been like like this,so happy and joyful to learn something new or listen to some story, it was the only way to get him to sleep when he was younger. "No how about something different something a little deeper and about the love between brothers, hardships, war, fate, and the Gods. So how does that sound?" Moses waited as his son looked like he was make the hardest choice of his life, but after a minute he nodded his head quickly.

He bent down and picked him up and walked over to the chair he was in earlier and sat down.

"Okay, now are you ready?"

Yami smiled happily and replied "Yes Mommy!"

"Okay… So where to start, where to start?" Moses thought and thought.

"How about the begin?" Yami said shyly.

"Ah yes that would since now wouldn't it." Moses chuckled out, and Yami nodded happily.

"Well, it start quite a long time ago, you see this king had heard that in a village close by there was to be a boy who would bring down his kingdom, and he didn't like that so he sent his soldiers out to get rid of all the boys, but one women was smart and planned to use the great river to save her baby boy...

Tell what you think!

Oh it would be awesome if someone could do a Devitart of the triples! I would but my drawings always come out abstract.


End file.
